Steel truck wheels commonly present a laterally outwardly opening concavity which, upon swift passage of the wheel through the air during road travel, produces within the concavity a localized zone of relatively low atmospheric pressure. Such low pressure zone continually draws currents of air into the wheel's concavity, and generates turbulent air flow therein. The existence of such motion induced air pressure drop and air turbulence within a truck wheel's laterally outwardly opening concavity is known to increase air resistance and atmospheric frictional drag against the truck vehicle as it moves along a roadway, and is known to reduce fuel efficiency.
The instant inventive truck wheel turbulence shield solves or ameliorates the problems, defects, and deficiencies noted above by providing a “snap on” type wheel insert which is capable of shielding and preventing air turbulence within the wheel's concavity. The instant inventive shield is easily, economically, and inexpensively fabricated, and it promotes mechanical simplicity with minimal manually performed steps required in installations and de-installations of the shield.